A Love Of Rivals
by ROckY roXY
Summary: The Ice Hounds and the Panthers are fierce rivals. The Yellow Jackets are the girls that belong to the Panthers. Making them and the Ice Hounds' girls, the Red Puppies rivals too. Both gangs hate eachother so what happens when an Ice Hound and a Yellow Jacket fall for eachother. Kinda a grease inspired story this is my first Maybell story so be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy ok so this was an idea I had in mind for a Cam/Maya story and I just had to make the story happen. The scenes were just to vivid in my mind so here is the first chapter to my very first Maybell story hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

At the sound of an alarm clock the sleeping boy awoke. Groaning he hit the button that would stop the annoying buzzing bothering his ears. Just as he was about to fall back to sleep he heard his mom yell, "Campbell, you better not still be in bed you got school, so you better be up." "I'm up," he yelled back to his mother. With a yawn and stretch of his arms he threw the blankets off his body swung his legs off the bed. After his body and mind was fully awake enough to move he got up from his bed and started making his way toward the door grabbing his towel on his way to the bathroom for a shower.

After the shower he washed up made his way back to his room to get dressed. Getting out a green shirt, black jeans, a fresh pair of socks and boxers from his drawer, he started dressing. Just as he finished he heard a honk from outside, looking up at his clock from tying one of his shoes he realized that it was his friend and Ice Hounds leader Mike Dallas. Quickly tying the other shoe he ran to his desk to grab his stuff looking out the window Dallas came into view, wearing their gangs' signature wear a red and black Ice Hounds jacket with a red and black hound displayed on the back of it, both the Ice Hound's mascot and signature.

Seeing Cam come into view up in the window Dallas yelled to him, "Hey Birdman hurry up. I ain't got all day, we gotta go." Cam laughed and yelled back, "Alright I'll be right down calm down Captain. Just give me a sec." Dallas called back, "Yeah well that's all you get any longer and I'm outta here and leaving your ass to walk to school." Cam shook his head and chuckled at the empty threat then replied with a thumbs up to his leader before grabbing his own Ice Hounds jacket, backpack and hockey duffel on his way out his bedroom door. After closing the door to his room he made his way down the hall to the stairs, running down when he reached them.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he quickly made his way to the kitchen. "Whoa there champ where's the fire." his dad asked when Cam almost knocked into him when he was making his way to the fridge. "Sorry dad, I'm in a hurry." Cam explained "What no breakfast Cam?" his mom asked while he grabbed a plastic spoon from the cupboard to eat the yogurt he grabbed fridge. "No not today mom Dallas is waiting for outside." He replied with a kissed to her cheek and bid the rest of his family farewell then was out the door.

"Finally." Dallas said exasperatedly when he saw Cam exit his front door "Its about time Saunders." He said to Cam when Cam reached the car. "I know man. I know I had to get something to eat on the go sorry, I hurried as fast as I could." Cam told Dallas apologetically as they got in the car. "Yeah well maybe you'll finally take my advice and set that damn alarm for an earlier time." Dallas said as he started the car and started driving toward the school. "You know for your nickname being Birdman you sure as hell ain't the type of bird that gets the worm." Dallas said with a laugh at his own joke. Cam chuckled looking at Dallas he replied, "What can I say I like my sleep." "I guess that makes me an owl" he finished while gazing out the window at the scenery with a smile on his face.

When Dallas and him came to a stop at a red light a blue mustang pulled up next to them. Once Cam registered who was in the blue car and whom it belonged to his smile turned into a scowl. In the car were three guys and girl, the guys all wore the same blue jacket with a yellow panther on the back and the girl wore a bright yellow jacket. Panthers Cam thought The Panthers were the Ice Hounds worst enemy. Their rivalry was pretty vicious for what it was which was a pretty serious one. And The Yellow Jackets were The Panthers' ladies, girls that were a fierce force to be wrecking with, when it came to catfight The Yellow Jackets could hold their own and proved that they kept claws razor sharp, especially against the Ice Hounds' girls the Red Puppies.

"Looks like we got company." Cam said to Dallas in a voice full of hate and disgust. Dallas looked toward Cam then out the of the passengers' window when Cam jerked his in that direction. "Well well well what do we here." Dallas said out the window in a taunting tone to The Panthers in the car "You kitties lost." He egged on, the driver of the mustang glared back at him and smirked before replying back, "Even if we were we wouldn't take directions from a bunch of no good mangey hunting flea bags like yourself." The statement he made sent the other occupants in his car into a fit of laughter. "Hey watch it Goldsworthy those are fighting words." Cam replied venomously.

Eli Goldsworthy was The Panthers' second in command making him number one on Cam's hate list, being that they were both right hand men of their respective gangs that also made them fierce rivals just like their Captains. "I'm sorry I don't speak dog, forgive me but all I hear is barking." Eli replied sarcastically as soon as the last part left Eli's mouth Dallas revved his engine initiating a challenge. Eli smirked and revved his own engine in acceptance with both cars revving the drivers gripped their steering wheels and at the first sight of the green light took off with a screech of both their cars' tires.

The challenge ended with a win for The Panthers the kids all laugh The Yellow Jacket gave Eli a victory kiss and the other Panthers in the car gave him high five. "Yeah celebrate while you can Goldsworthy cause next time I won't go so easy on you." Dallas stated in a proud voice. Eli snickered "Please don't you know that a cat can always outsmart a dog. I had you beat as soon as you made that smartass comment. Now why don't you two run along with your tails between your legs and little dignity you do have before we make your ears and heads droop while we're at it."

With that comment being said the mustang sped off with the passengers in a fit of laughter. "Ugh I hate him, I hate them but I hate him the most." Cam exclaimed throwing his head back "I know you do I hate them too but you can't let him get to you, we can't let him get to us." "You're Captain you're we're better than that, better than them." Cam said. "That we are Birdman that we are, now lets get going or we'll be late for practice." Dallas said Cam nodded starting the car Dallas turned and drove off in the direction of their school.

**Ok so there it was chapter 1 I hope you liked it. Just letting you guys know this is kinda a test chapter to see if I should continue or not so tell me what you think and leave a review also I'm obviously making Katie leader of the yellow jackets for story purposes, but I'm thinking of making Owen the leader of the panthers because he seems leader material which will make Katie and Owen a couple in this story. So tell me if you like the idea in your reviews also I needed ideas for which guys should be panthers and which guys should be ice hounds as well as which girls should be yellow jackets and which girls should be a red puppies. Another thing who should be Eli's yellow jacket girl Fiona or Imogen leave that your reviews as well. I might add Jake and Clare . Cake in this story as well maybe as an ice hound an a red puppy, again tell me what you think in your review I would love to hear your opinions. Thanks**

**Signed **

**ROckY roXY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is Chapter 2. I'm sorry it took a while I still debating who goes with who and what groups they belong to when I had started this chapter, keeping me from finishing it. But alas I have figured it out with your guys help so thanks anyway here it hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

When Cam and Dallas reached the school parking lot Dallas pulled in and parked the car. After grabbing their hockey gear and locking the car they crossed the street to the community ice rink where they practiced hockey. Although Cam and Dallas were the only ones from the Ice Hounds that played on the community hockey team there. By this time it was know to all that the gang ruled the rink The whole gang hung out there all the time, they practically lived there.

That's how the gang's name came to be, with how often they were there people started thinking they lived on the ice. Also the hang arounds and newcomers learned pretty quickly that if you deal with one of the guys you ended dealing with all of them, like a pack of wolves. If there were one the others weren't far behind. After awhile the locals started to refer to them as the Ice Hounds and the gang embraced the name as soon as it was given, having jackets made with a dog as a mark mascot and signature in the center on the back of them.

As soon as Dallas and Cam walk through the entrance door to the rink they are met with the cold breeze coming from the inside of the ice arena. When they walked in they noticed that their team was already on the ice warming up. Seeing that their coach was nowhere in sight they ran straight to the locker room to change. Running to the door that lead to the boys locker room, they heard yelling from the lunch benches next to the food stand located on the other side of the rink "Hey it's about time you guys got here." One of members of their gang, Luke Baker yelled. "Yeah usually you two are here before all of us even get here," yelled Jake Martin, another member continued.

Being in a hurry to make it to change before their coach showed up to punish the rest of their teammates for them being late, they continued to run to the room without a smart remark or any form of acknowledgement of the comments coming from their buddies. When they reached the locker room whey started stripping they're clothes off racing to their lockers at the same time. Reaching their lockers they threw their duffels on the floor in front of them and quickly put on their hockey gear. When they were done they quickly twisted the combinations into the locks on the lockers.

As soon as Cam heard the click of his lock he took the lock off and retched the door open throwing his day clothes and backpack in "Come on Birdman we gotta fly." Mike, being the faster of the two to finish changing told him from his spot at the locker room entrance where he was waiting on Cam. "I'm flapping my wings Captain." Cam replied with amusement in his voice while throwing his hockey bag in the locker "Yeah well flap harder. There's still a shot that we can make it without being caught." Mike replied smartly. Shaking his head with an amused grin Cam grabbed his helmet before slamming his locker closed and locking it back up. As he turned to walk out he grabbed his stick from its spot on the bench where he set it and made his way to his captain, turning Dallas walked with Cam right behind him.

Making their way to the rink they notice that they still had a chance to make on the ice unnoticed by their coach. When they reached the ice successfully they felt relief wash over them "Man that was close 'ey Captain." Cam stated with a grin. "Yeah talk about our canine powers kicking in a the right time." Dallas replied back with a howl causing both of them to laugh, making their way toward the center of the ice where their teammates were still warming up both heard a comment being yelled at them.

"Man you guys lucked out. They thought was one the guys still making wisecracks at them, but when they reached the center of the ice they saw it was Shane Patterson a teammate of theirs. "It's a good thing you guys made it on the ice when you did or Coach woulda had your asses. Shit, he would've brought out the whip and worked us hard like were a bunch of sled pulling dogs training for a dog-sled race." Mike stuck up his hand to stop Shane from continuing "Ok that's enough we get the picture. All that matters is we're here now and the Coach won't suspect a thing. Right." Mike finished as the whole team had gathered during Shane's rambling. No one answered. "I said Right." Mike stated again in a commanding voice. "Right." Replied the players

"It's a good thing to we don't need a game costed to us because Coach benched our Captain and our Most Valuable Rookie because they were late." Tom Meyers another player stated. "Yeah." Chorused some of the team. "Alright then now that that's settled lets get back to business warm up drills lets go." Dallas ordered.

About five minutes after Dallas gave the order a whistle sounded causing the boys on the ice to freeze and line up as their Coach approached. "I'm glad to see that you boys are using your ice time wisely while I'm away." "Ok lets get down to business next Sunday we have a game against the Reynolds Warriors who happen to have lost two games this season so they we got ourselves some competition…" "Psshh two loses that's not competition that's a win Coach." Shane commented. "I like your attitude Patterson but don't get to cocky. The teams that they lost to were the national champs the Hawks and the moors who are number three in league. And both loses weren't by much. So we better get to work." The Coach finished with a blow of his whistle. "Speed drills let's go." He shouted.

About forty-five minutes later after countless drills and exercises, the coach blew his whistle "Alright men good practice, now hit the showers." He called. The team made their way off the ice to the locker room. Tired from the workout Cam and Dallas joined their pals after showering, changing and grabbing their stuff from their lockers at the lunch benches where they were still waiting. "Hey guys." Dallas greeted as he when him and Cam reached them "Hey Cap." They all chorused back. "Hey babe." Greeted Dallas's girlfriend and head of the Red Puppies Marisol with a kiss.

At the same time a girl greeted Cam "Hey Cam, you were really great out there." Said Becky Baker, Luke' s sister a little to enthusiastically " I mean you were practically flying you were going so fast." She continued. "Uhh thanks Becky they don't call me Birdman for nothing." Cam replied awkwardly because of the closeness. Becky smiled and gave him a little peck on the cheek and took his hand lacing their fingers in the process.

"So Cap, why were you and Birdman late to the rink today? Asked Dave from his spot next to his girlfriend Sadie. "We ran into our little feline pests" Cam answered bringing the rest of the members to attention "What. No way. Unbelievable" Dave commented shaking his head. "Yup. We had a little race with Eli after insulting us I was fuming when he was done." Cam said. "Ugh Owen and his boys are just asking to get their asses handed to them" Stated K.C. who's girlfriend Alli rubbed her hand on his cheek before kissing him on the lips in attempt to calm him down. "Yeah and they're just begging for us to do" comment Jake causing a chorus of yeahs and nods. "So what's the plan Captain?" asked Luke whose girlfriend Jenna was sitting next to Jake's Clare both paying attention to Dallas and Marisol waiting for orders like the rest of the gang.

"Well right now the plan s to get to school before we're late." Dallas said causing a round of groans. "Yeah groan all you want but me, your Captain, Birdman and Becky need to stay eligible for our extra circulars as do all of you and I don't know about you guys but I don't need my parents on my ass for bad grades, detention, or skipping. So lets go." Stated Marisol as Dallas smiled and put his arm around her before saying I'm girl's right school first, but don't worry we'll get them back and when do we'll make Owen and his gang cower like the little pussycats they are." He finished walking toward the exit "Yeah. Alright." The rest cheered getting up, grabbing their stuff and following their leaders out the door.

Outside they crossed the street to their high school Lake Hurst. When they reached the front of it the guys except Cam kept their girls close stating their claims on them even though everyone knew the Red Puppies belonged to the Ice Hounds. "Let's get this over with." Dallas stated smiling at Marisol before walking up the stairs through the doors, with the others still following until they were inside where the guys and girls broke into two groups going their own ways.

**Well that was it chapter 2. I know you guys wanted Alli with Dallas and Marisol with K.C or Moe (if I put him in the story) but if I did that then that would make Alli the leader of the Red Puppies and I don't feel like Alli is tough enough to be Leader of the Ice Hounds' girls. Plus with Katie as the Yellow Jackets leader I couldn't resist putting the Bffs as the feuding female leaders. And I know everyone wanted Eclare but to tell you the truth I don't really like them together. And I'm also a Cake fan. Sorry to disappoint. I'm gonna introduce the rest of the Panthers and Maya in the next chapter. Again hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review; tell me what think so far. Thanks.**

**Signed**

**ROckYroXY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here it is chapter 3, the first Panthers chapter just like I said it would be. I hope you enjoy it. I wanna thank you guys for all the reviews you are leaving me. They all encourage me to get something posted faster. Anyway thanks for the support and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

Currently Maya Matlin sat at her desk staring out the window in Math bored as heck it was almost lunch and she could not wait to be out on her way to it, instead of in this god forsaken class listening to Mr. Armstrong drone on and on about slope. "Maya." called to her. Maya snapped to attention "Yes ?" she answered. "Do you know the coordinates to this problem." Armstrong asked with a raised eyebrow already knowing the answer to his question. Maya sighed and answered "No sir." "I didn't think so maybe now you will pay attention to the lesson that's on the board." Maya embarrassed, nodded and returned to the little notes she had taken in her notebook and continued from there. Guess I'll be wingin' it tonight on the homework, she thought.

After twenty more minutes of math, the bell rang signaling that class was over and that was time for lunch. "Finally." she said to herself while she shut her notebook and quickly wrote down the homework assignment, stuffed everything in her backpack, fixed her yellow jacket, and practically ran out the class door. When she got into the hall she made her way to her locker to drop the stuff she didn't need off until after lunch. When she reached her locker, Maya put in her combo and opened her locker door as she started putting stuff in she heard a "Hey." Next to her, turning she saw it was her best friend and fellow yellow jacket Tori Santamaria "Oh hey Tor." Maya greeted with a smile "What's up" Maya asked

"Nothing just really hungry. I didn't have breakfast this morning, oh I almost forgot here." Tori said holding out the pink spiral in her hand for Maya to take. Maya had a confused look on her face glancing between Tori and the spiral she was offering. "Zig told me you spaced out in math so I figured you didn't have all the notes Armstrong gave for the homework tonight and seeing how I already had him this morning and have all the notes in my math notebook I thought you could use it." Tori continued.

Realization came replaced confusion as she realize that the notebook was Tori's math spiral. "Now can you hurry up and take it because I'd really like to get to lunch so I can get something in my stomach plus my arm is getting tired." Tori stated in a borderline whiny voice. "Oh yea, thanks Tor you're a lifesaver." Maya replied taking the notebook and sticking it in her locker with the rest of her things before closing it and locking it back up again. "No problem what are friends for, plus I know Katie would lay into if she found out." Tori commented. Katie Matlin was not only Maya's older sister but also the Yellow Jackets' leader making it double worse for Maya most of the time.

"Yeah and we both know I don't need her of all people on my case right now." Maya agreed, changing the subject Maya said, "Anyway, you ready to head to lunch." "Yup lets go before Katie has Owen send Dr. Doom to look for us." Tori stated "Yeah your right. Come on we better hurry before he gets detention again." Maya said causing both of them to giggle. "Plus I need to talk to Imogen about something." She continued before they walked off toward the cafeteria.

When Tori and Maya reached the cafeteria they went straight to the lunch line to get their food. After paying for their meals they made their way to their gang's tables, which were at the back of the room. When they reached the tables Maya noticed that her and Tori were the last ones to show up. "Well well well look who finally decided to show up." Fiona stated with an amused look. "Where were you two? You guys are late. " Katie asked in an upset leader voice. "Sorry Katie, it was my fault." Maya apologized taking the fall for why they were late to lunch."You see I had to finish writing math notes in Armstrong's for the homework. Then stopped by my locker to drop stuff off." Maya lied while Tori made her way to her spot next to her boyfriend Zig.

"And Tori decided to wait for me until I was done. And that's why we were late " She finished explaining the lie. "You know we have important business we need to take care of and lunch is the only time we have together where we can have real privacy. So try not to let it happen again." Owen spoke up in an order giving tone from where he was seated next to Katie where he was staring intently at Maya.

Owen was Katie's boyfriend and Captain of the Panthers. The Panthers were the gang that Katie, Maya, Tori and the rest of the Yellow Jackets belonged to. Each girl that was apart of the Yellow Jackets had a Panther man that's how it went. Katie was with Owen and that's how she was head of the Yellow Jackets. Fiona was Katie's main go to girl because her Panther was Eli, Owen's second in command. Then there was Bianca whose man was Drew, Imogen who belonged to Drew's brother Adam. And then of course there was Tori whose guy was Zig. And last but not least Maya and being who their older siblings were, it was only natural that Maya be claimed by Owen's younger brother Tristan. But Maya didn't mind it, in fact she was happy she wouldn't have wanted to belong to anyone else because not only was Trisan sweet, nice, and her age. Tristan was also gay, so Maya didn't have or wasn't expected to hang off him like the other Yellow Jackets did with their Panthers.

Maya nodded and answered, "I know and I'm sorry and I will try." Seeming satisfied with Maya's answer Owen nodded and told her to take a seat. Maya nodded and made way to the empty spot next to Tristan at the end of the table. "Hey Tris." Maya greeted with a friendly kiss on the cheek as she sat. "Hey Maya." Tristan greeted back giving her a side hug. "So what was the real reason you and Tori were late? Cause you and I both know that wasn't it. " Tristan asked. "What are you talking about that was the real reason." Maya replied taking a bite out of her pizza. Tristan gave her an "I'm not buyin' it" look and said, "Maya this is me you're talking to, you know I won't tell my brother come on spill." Since being claimed by him, Maya and Tristan had become best friends. She told him more than she told anyone else, even Tori and he told her everything back.

Maya caved with a sigh "Ok I was late because I spaced out in math again and Tori being told by Zig what I did, offered me her notebook while I was at my locker. And that's the real story" Tristan laughed and said, "I can see why you told a lie if you told the truth not only would Katie let you have it, but Owen would be pissed as hell. You know he doesn't want anymore unwanted attention drawn to the gang from the school faculty. Not after Dr. Doom got suspended for two weeks for beating the shit out of that new kid for flirting with Fi last month and Drew and Bianca getting detention for a month for PDA. Not to mention him and your sister being called in to Simpson's office for suspected vandalism." Tristan finished.

"Yeah I know I tried not to, it was just one of those days I'll make sure it won't happen again." Maya replied before Tristan could respond Owen started speaking at the head of the tables. "Hey listen up." Owen spoke loudly calling everyone to attention. When he got everyone's attention Owen continued, "Ok, so we have important business to discuss. I was informed this morning by Drew in science this morning that Eli, him, and the others riding with them had a run in with some filthy mongrels on their way here this morning." Owen announce distastefully.

"Which had led to an exchanging of words between the mutts and Eli. The exchange led to an altercation, which then led to a change initiated by Mike." Owen continued professionally, as Owen was saying this Maya leaned over to Tristan and whispered "Why is it whenever he has news to tell us your brother always sound like he's making a presentation." Tristan laughed softly and whispered back "I don't know maybe he pretends that we're troops and he's explaining a battle strategy." Maya giggled and shrugged and replied, "Could be I mean he is Captain after all."

Tristan grinned at her then they both went back to listening to Owen before they both got in trouble. "Eli then went on to win the challenge. Bottom line is Dallas and his gang are going to be out to get us back, so we best keep our eyes and ears open and ready for their retaliation. "Also seeing how you can never find one of them alone, me and Owen don't want any of you going anywhere along, incase of ambushing ok." Katie said seriously, the rest nodded in understanding. "Good because I am not going to give those mangy mutts any chance to catch even one of us off guard understand." Owen finished in intensely while pointing a finger at the rest of the group. Everyone nodded knowing not to question their Captain or their Head girl. "You better because if I find out that any of you went anywhere alone you'll be in deep shit." Owen threatened. "Now back to lunch." Katie ordered as Owen rejoined her on the lunch to finish his lunch.

About ten minutes after Owen's information was shared the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and that everyone should start heading their next period. Maya threw away her trash and retrieved her stuff when Tristan asked, "Ready to go?" Maya replied, "Yeah lets go." As they were walking away Maya remembered she had something to ask Imogen. "Oh shoot, hang on." Maya said turning around she called "Hey Imo." Imogen turned around from Adam "Yeah?" Imogen called back "Do you think you could help me design a model for my history project?" Maya asked walking up to where Imogen was "Yeah sure I'd love to help." Imogen replied with smile Maya smiled back and said, "Ok cool thanks, Tris and me are going to The Dot after school why don't you and Adam meet us there." Imogen nodded and said "Ok, sounds like plan." Maya smiled and went back to rejoin Tristan, where they walked to their next class.

**There it is chapter 3. I know it's a little long and I hope it was well written. Tell what you think about it. Please review and thanks reading, I hope I will update soon but with Easter just around the corner I will be pretty busy. Anyway please review and let me know what you think also if you guys have any suggestions you wanna share I wouldn't mind hearing them. Thanks again until next time.**

**Signed**

**ROckY roXY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter so sorry this one took forever to post I had a little case of writers block and I my mind was distracted. So I'm orry to keep you waiting, but it I finally pulled through it to Finish this chapter and hopefully get the next one written and posted as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Chapter 4**

In English the class was about to start reading Romeo and Juliet. And as an assignment Ms. Dawes; the English teacher was having the class write an interpretation of the historic tragedy that was written by William Shakespeare. So here Maya and Tristan sat in English brainstorming ideas for the new creative writing assignment that Ms. Dawes assigned. Maya sat at her desk staring at the blank sheet of paper in front of her and then looked up at the clock and saw that she had a full twenty minutes to get something written before Ms. Dawes checked of the assignment so she could credit for today's class.

Sighing she frustratedly started to tap her pencil against her desk. "Are you ok?" Tristan asked from the seat across from her "Yeah I'm fine why." Maya replied with a forced smile. "Why? Because you're tapping your pencil really disturbingly that's why." Tristan replied with annoyance etched in his tone. "Oh." Maya said dropping her pencil on the table "Sorry." She replied with embarrassed grin on her face. Tristan nodded and went back to the task at hand. Maya looked at the clock once more and looked back down at the blank paper in front of her. Maybe if I put pencil to paper the idea will just come to me, Maya thought. Picking up her pencil she started to connect it the paper. When she put her writing utensil to the paper willing herself to write but still no words managed to be scribed on the paper. Maya huffed and started tapping her pencil against her desk again.

Irritated Tristan look at her then went back in hopes to block out the tapping and concentrate on his story outline for his Romeo and Juliet paper. Figuring it was no use in trying to continue working with Maya's tapping and huffing, Tristan put down his pencil and turned toward her and "Ok, what's wrong?" Tristan said. "What? Nothing. I told you already I'm fine." Maya replied stopping the rhythmic motion she was doing with her pencil. "And I'm not buying it. You keep doing that even after you said you would stop and you have nothing written of that paper in front of you. So think I know well enough to know you only have trouble writing when something's bothering you so spill." Tristan finished with a pointed stare.

Giving in Maya took a deep breath and turned toward Tristan and said, " Ok, the truth is there is something bothering me. I've been constantly out of it lately and it's been massively affecting my grades like now I mean besides Music, English used to come easy to me now look at me class is already more than half way over and I still don't know what to write about ugh what is wrong with me," Maya exasperated. "I don't know." Tristan replied sympathetically "But I suggest you overcome it and fast starting with this assignment, because you don't want Katie finding out about this do you. We both know that won't turn out well, she'll knuckle down and punish you for sure or worse she'll report this to Owen and you'll be in real deep shit, we both know that he's not to pleased with you at the moment. This information will only make it worse for you with him," Tristan ranted. "I know it will." Maya huffed

"Maybe it's just a bad day." Tristan suggested. "I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow." He continued. Maya nodded, "Yeah, maybe you're right." "And hey Dawes did say the outline to the writing assignment was more of a guideline to help you get started and it doesn't mean you got to stick with you're first idea." Tristan stated. Maya smiled, "Hey you're right she did say that. The paper's not due for another two weeks I'm sure I'll have a really good interpretation thought up by then. Tristan nodded, "Uh-huh but right now you should just come up with some passable mumbo jumbo story so you don't get a zero for today.

Maya nodded in agreement and feeling more relaxed started her outline with six minutes to spare of class she was done. Rereading what she had wrote about she realized it was actually a good interpretation of the famous tragedy, it was a two famous rock stars who were rivals since the they both got their first gold records. And continued to battle to be number 1 on the charts as well as win all the awards they were nominated for and prove to one another who was the best. Whose children meet at a performing arts private school festival and fall hard for each other. A little rough and a few kinks still need to be worked out but all in all I think it's pretty good, Maya though to herself. Satisfied with her work she got out of her seat and walked up to ' desk and added it to the rest of her fellow students' work in the pile. And walked back to her desk.

When she sat Tristan turned to her "See that wasn't so bad was it." He commented with a grin. Maya laughed, "No not really once I relaxed it just sorta flowed onto the paper." She said while packing her things. Tristan nodded and asked, "Hey what do you think about this whole new issue with the Ice Hounds I mean do you really think O means what he said?" "About what? He said a lot of things that involved them. Maya answered ' "About him not wanting us to go or be alone anywhere we go until the Hounds have gotten their revenge? I mean I know it's always expected to be alert of our surroundings when ever those beasts are going to retaliate but this time I think my brother went a bit extreme." Tristan explained. Without a second thought Maya answered, Oh hell yeah. You and I both know maybe you a little more than me, that when it comes to the gang Captain O never messes around. So if the gangs' order is to never be or go alone anywhere then without a doubt he's serious. Plus you know how is when it comes a challenge especially with those rabid creatures of the ice. Who knows what he said or how good natured his tone was. Maya finished with a grin.

Tristan nodded with a smirk, "Yup I know how he can be his actions can be pretty costly for all of us but never the less I'm sorry I missed it cause it was probably most definitely an awesome sight to have witnessed. Tristan finished as the bell rang. Maya nodded, " I agree I would of loved to see their looks on their faces when they lost to Eli." "Me too." Tristan expressed with enthusiasm in his voice. "Anyway so I guess I meet at your locker later so we can walk to the Dot together." He asked when they reached the door of the class. Maya nodded " Sounds good. Oh I invited Imo and A.T. to join us as well. I need Imo's model building expertise for a history project. Is that cool?" "Sure the more the merrier in fact I think it's a good idea that there will be more of us under the circumstances." Tristan stated "Ok well I see you later." Maya said giving Tristan a hug. "Yeah see ya." He hugged back "Bye." They bid to each other as they parted their separate ways to go to their next classes.

**There it is chapter 4. Hope you liked it and I apologize for the way it ended up being written I as I commented before I just got of a case of writer block that hopefully won't come back. Tell me what you think and again if you guys have any ideas to help with the story I would to hear so please review. I also like to thank you guys for stick with me and waiting for the story to continue. I'll try and get the next chapter written and posted up sooner than this one was.**

**Signed**

**ROckY roXY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh My Gosh guys I Am sooooo sorry I've been really really distracted working on this chapter little by little a time. But it is finally done thanks to a holiday and determination to sit and write on my free time. So hope you like it and thank you sticking with me I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 5**

School. Whoever invented it either was never a kid themselves or was bullied so bad as one that ever since they've hated kids so much, that they invented school just to punish them. Cam thought as he sat listening to his French teacher explain conjugations. Because sitting listening adults explain crap you probably will never need is torture. "Ok, class I would like you all to repeat after me…" the teacher said. Worse than torture Cam continued to think, as he repeated after the teacher.

After the repeating of the vocabulary portion of the class Madame, as she was commonly referred, had Cam's class get up for 15 minutes and do a walk around exercise where you had to ask and answer in French at least seven people what they liked do. Cam huffed and got up from his seat, this is so stupid who's going to remember all this stuff anyway he thought as he went to ask his first person the question. By the time Madame called time, Cam surprisingly done and was sitting in his seat waiting on people to be done. "Ok class"- Madame said as she looked at the clock " it is almost time to go so pass your papers up and you may have the relax for rest of the period.

Cam passed his assignment up and began packing his thing to go. This way when the bell rings I can just pick up my bag and bolt, he thought. As Cam finished packing, a worksheet landed on his desk he picked it up quickly stuffing it in his binder and zipping up his backpack. After he put his bag back on the floor next to his seat, Cam looked up at the clock five more minutes of this damn class he thought as he let out an impatient sigh and started drumming his hands on the desk. Finally after what seemed like and eternity to Cam the bell rang signaling the end of class.

As soon as Cam heard the shrill sound of the bell he was out of his seat in a flash grabbing his stuff in the process and out the class door like a rocket. Thank god that's over Cam thought as he made his way to his locker to drop his French stuff off and pick up his science stuff, as he turned the corner he notice Becky by his locker waiting for him to arrive. Oh man, great what does she want? Cam thought as he stared at her from afar.

Becky noticed Cam right away and waved a little enthusiastically for Cam's liking. Cam sighed and continued walking toward her as he approached he put on a fake smile, "Hey Becky." He greet while he opened his locker "What's up?" "Hey Cam, how was French?" she asked still with a huge smile on her face. Cam looked away from inside of the locker and gave her a look smirked and shook his head then went back to retrieve his things. "French was French. How was Gym?" He answered.

"Oh it was good we did conditioning." Becky replied. "That's good." Cam commented after placing his lock back on the latch of the door that was now closed. "Yeah so are you ready to go to science?" Becky asked in the same enthusiastic tone she used to greet him. Cam smirked, I knew it I just knew it ugh now I have to walk her to class I can't be rude he thought, as he stuffed his science stuff in his backpack.

Closing his eyes taking a calming breath he placed another smile on his face and picked up his bag, as he got up off his knees and said, "Yeah, I'm ready lets go." Becky's smile got even bigger if that was even possible. "Lead the was Little Miss Sunshine." Cam told her with a wave of his hand. "Ok let's go Birdman." She replied while grabbing his hand and walking down the hall toward the science lab. Cam rolled his eyes and let Becky drag him to their class.

On the way to the lab Becky started asking Cam questions about what type of retaliation does he think Dallas will come up with against the pesky felines? "Do think Dallas is gonna plan something dangerous to get back at the Panthers?" Becky asked curiously. Cam thought about it for a second before e looked at her and answered, " Nah I don't so. It was only a race loss. So if anything the most dangerous it's going to get is roughing their fur up a bit you typical cat dog stuff." "I hope so." Becky replied in an unsure tone of voice. "Why, don't wanna get hands dirty." Cam replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Becky replied while glancing toward him. "Oh, no.. She continued with a shake of her head. "Its not that I can handle THAT. "Well then what is it?" Cam asked curiously stopping her from entering the classroom, which they had just reached. "It's nothing forget it its not important." Becky replied with a forced smile to assure Cam it didn't matter. "Becky, you may be smiling but it's a phony one and I'm not buying it one bit. Now tell my what's on your mind that's bothering you so much. Becky's smile disappeared and she looked down at her shoes, took a deep breath and looked back up "I'm worried that our Captain will plan a dangerous or violent act of retaliation." Becky replied in a quiet voice.

Cam nodded in understanding. "Hey Becks its cool I get it." Becky looked at him "You do?" "Yeah." Cam responded Look its its alright to be scared that you might get really hurt, but… "No, no that's not it." Becky interrupted shaking her head vigorously "Of course is hey its cool you don't have to be embarrassed to admit it." Cam tried to reason "Campbell stop I'm not scared for myself I'm worried about you." Becky stated forcefully to get her point across. "What?" Cam asked to make sure he heard right.

Becky took another deep breath, "Birdman I can handle if I get hurt I'm not scared of that I can handle that, but I what I can't handle is if you get hurt. Becky stated firmly looking straight in Cam's eyes. Cam smiled and just because it was the most caring thing a girl who wasn't family has ever told him and also because it was the most natural thing to do Cam leaned in and kissed Becky sweetly "Aww Sunshine I didn't know you cared so much. He joked.

"Easy Superstar don't let it go to your head. I am your girl after all, so its what I do." Becky replied smartly with a grin. Cam smirked "Yeah, well I can assure you that Captain won't be planning anything to dangerous considering it was just a race we lost, but even if he does I can handle myself just fine so there's nothing to worry about." Cam kissed Becky one more time and put his are around her spur of the moment and led into the class.

**Well there it is Finally I know. I hope it was good and you liked it. Cam just kissed Becky out of kindness not because he has feelings for her this is still a Camaya story just letting you know so there is no confusion. I apologize if it is poorly written it took me a while to finish so hopefully it was likeable. Please review and tell my what you think. I love reading them and getting feedback on my writing. Thanks for staying with me on this I will try to update more frequently.**

**Signed**

**ROckY roXY**


End file.
